


Something Soft

by fallen_grace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_grace/pseuds/fallen_grace
Summary: Cas flutters his eyes open, and squinting against the morning sun he meets Deans’ across the table and smilesJust softlyJust privatelyFor them and Dean thinksMaybe it just feels like wishing he could have Cas everyday, foreverOr at least, as much of forever as they can have
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	Something Soft

Something soft   
Behind his ribs, in his chest   
It’s what he feels   
Watching Cas rub the sleep out of his eye, another hand wrapped loosely around a coffee mug  
Dean sighs and his breath leaves as light and weightless as the steam that rises from Cas’ cup,  
Yet still he can feel that softness there   
Behind his ribs, in his chest

Dean thinks it feels a lot like longing   
Like wishing he could have this morning everyday, forever  
Or at least, as much of forever as they can have   
Being as old as they are and living as dangerously as they do

Cas flutters his eyes open, and squinting against the morning sun he meets Deans’ across the table and smiles   
Just softly   
Just privately  
For them and Dean thinks   
Maybe it just feels like wishing he could have Cas everyday, forever  
Or at least, as much of forever as they can have

But for now he reaches across the bacon, and over the peanut butter pancakes Cas insisted Dean make, and brushes the back of Cas’s hand   
It’s silly and childish but his cheeks heat up when Cas readily abandons the warmth of the coffee mug and latches onto Dean’s outstretched palm, squeezing lightly

So for now they’ll have this, this morning, this day, this moment of forever   
And later Cas will tend to the garden in the back and bring in fresh blueberries for Dean’s pantry   
And Sam and mum will drop by to visit and steal a plate of Dean’s cooking and pie   
And Dean and Cas will turn in for the night after all the dishes have been washed and dried and Sam and Mary have returned to their homes with leftovers 

And under the warm glow of their bedside lamp, Cas will rub Dean’s aching joints that have weathered years of hunting and injuries   
And Dean will pull them under the comforter, tuck Cas in real close under his chin, safe in his arms  
Right against the softness he always carries   
Behind his ribs, in his chest 

So until then, Dean flashes a fond smile at Cas, over the bacon and coffee and peanut butter pancakes   
And squeezes Cas’ hand back  
In this little moment of their forever

**Author's Note:**

> I was so overcome by Dean and Cas’ love story that I ended up writing my first ever fanfic! I hope you enjoyed :))


End file.
